Realizations
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: Kagome gets sick so who will come to the rescue, may extend plot (look inside for additional info)
1. Realizations Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters pertaining to the show. So just don't sue me, read the story, and enjoy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Realizations  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sky was filled with dark grey storm clouds, rain was crashing down through the lush green trees. Crashing to the Earth. A cold wind was blowing hard. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Her face was red as though blushing and she was shivering. Her clothes clung to her pale skin. Shippo lay curled up on her shoulder.  
"Miroku, Sango, slow down," Inuyasha said quietly to them so Kagome wouldn't hear.  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked with concern. Kagome lifted her head in order to meet Sango's questioning gaze.  
"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she replied, shivering more violently than before.  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should set up camp now," Miroku suggested. Kagome sneezed behind them.  
"Alright, we'll walk until we find a village to stay in," Inuyasha replied in an attempted angry tone of voice. He turned around, walked toward Kagome, and picked her up off the ground. He also threw her pack over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
"We can't have you slowing us down," Inuyasha, again, attempted to sound angry but everyone knew he was worried about Kagome. She looked up at him and half smiled at him, then her eyelids began to close as she muttered thanks to him. It was a good thing she fell asleep after saying this or the shade of pink Inuyasha turned would be unrecognizable.  
He felt Miroku's eyes upon him and yelled at him to 'wipe that smirk off his face'.  
"Inuyasha, keep your voice down or you'll wake Kagome," Miroku ordered firmly. Kagome shivered in his arms and snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha blushed slightly and pulled her closer in an effort to warm her. He looked down at her. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. Kikyo had never looked s pretty, even in her sleep she had a look of hatred or some other harsh emotion staining her face, he supposed that wasn't her fault though.  
It seemed funny to Inuyasha how the similarity in looks was covered up by the differences in personality. Wait! Why was he thinking things like that? His mind was wondering.  
Kagome began coughing into his clothing. When she stopped coughing, she whimpered quietly in her sleep. Inuyasha raked his hands through Kagome's hair. He couldn't help but think again about how beautiful she looked when she slept. She looked so peaceful. Her body warm against his. The rain made her uniform like a glove to her beautiful figure. He wondered why he had never before noticed how nice her body looked.  
Kagome smiled in her sleep. His heart skipped a beat. He loved her smile, loved the way her face and her beautiful brown eyes lit up when she smiled. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't need to be thinking such things about Kagome he reminded himself. After all, he had promised Kikyo that after beating Naraku he would go to hell with her... be with her forever.  
'But is that what I truly want?' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'Do I really love Kikyo?' he pondered this for a while before realizing that he had never cared for Kikyo as much as he did for Kagome.  
'I don't know what I want anymore,' he told himself, 'Why am I forced to choose like this? I wouldn't even have to deal with this if that stupid necromancer hadn't brought Kikyo back.' he silently cursed her under his breath.  
"Inuyasha... look, there is a village up ahead," Miroku called out over a sudden bought of thunder. Inuyasha looked up and saw that a small village lay on top of a small hill.  
"It wouldn't hurt to ask for a place to stay the night," Sango yawned, barely audible.  
"Let's go," Inuyasha replied as he walked a little faster. Sango and Miroku did the same. Kilala lay on Sango's shoulder and Shippo, who had jumped off of Kagome's shoulder when Inuyasha had picked her up, lay half asleep in Miroku's arms.  
Upon coming to the huts, the group realized that no one was there. It was just an area of abandoned huts.  
"This is perfect," Sango said, mirroring what the others were thinking. With no one else to bother with, they could stay as long as they needed.  
"Let's choose a hut and make camp in it," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. He walked into the least worn hut and lay Kagome on the ground. He then started pulling her sleeping bag out of her bag. As soon as he laid it out, he lightly shook Kagome's shoulder.  
"Hmmm?" she replied, still partially asleep.  
"You need to change your clothes or your going to get even sicker," he said roughly.  
"I'm not sick...," she said groggily, 'just tired."  
"Either way, you still need to change," Inuyasha demanded.  
"Okay, I'll change," she replied irritatedly. With that she stood up and began pulling off her shirt.  
"WOAH!!!" Inuyasha gasped, "NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" But it was too late, Kagome had already stripped off all but her bra and underwear. Her hands slipped to the back of her bra and Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red as he turned away. He only turned back when she was fully clothed in a long white night gown.  
"Better?" she asked in exhaustion.  
"Uhhh.... yeah...." Inuyasha replied, flustered. Had she really just stripped in front of him? She had to be really sick to just take off her clothes while he was in the room. He remembered being 'sat' a few times for seeing her naked, even though many of the times were not intentional.  
Kagome sleepily walked over to her sleeping bag and wrapped herself in it's red depth. Sango and Miroku walked in to see a very red Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked uncertainly.  
"What?" Inuyasha screamed as he attempted to cover his embarrassment with anger.  
"What's wrong with you?" Shippo asked as he stretched on Miroku's shoulder, "you're all red..."  
"It wasn't my fault, it was hers!" Inuyasha nearly yelled as he pointed to where Kagome lie.  
"I get it..." Miroku replied wisely.  
'Thank the gods' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"You dog!" Miroku said as a perverted smile spread across his face. Inuyasha face-faulted.  
"You stupid lecher!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up and hit Miroku on the head, "It was nothing like that! I'm taking her back to her time tomorrow, she's really sick." Miroku just nodded as he babied the newly forming lump on his head. Everyone made themselves a small bedding area for the night, Inuyasha made his as close to Kagome's as possible without being right next to her. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on her.  
He was suddenly aware that Kagome was shivering again. After checking to make sure that the others were wound asleep, he came over to her and snuggled up close to her, his arms securely around her petite waist. She stopped shivering and burrowed into his chest. Inuyasha smiled to himself and made sure to cover both of them up with a blanket.  
"This is what I want," he said as he drifted off to sleep with Kagome in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ How did you all like this? This can be seen as a one-shot but I'm thinking of adding a little on to it. I have a complete story line planned so be prepared for a few updates ^_^ As Always: review please. Moonlight Jade 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

Due to everyone's constant suggestion that I add to this, I am going to add to this, so be happy

I'm really glad I got positive reviews for this story. It was just something that kinda flowed from

my pen and then I couldn't stop until I finished this last part. I just wanted to warn you all that it

may be a while before I get the next chapters up but I have other stories that I think may be

liked by some of my reviewers. Such as: Dangerous Desire (inu/kag), Running away (don't

know pairings yet), and tears and blood (inu/kag), I also have a few poems and some sailor

moon stuff. Also just to tell you, I really like writing Inu/Kag fics cause I think that's how it

should be, forgive me if you think otherwise. I may write an Inu/Kik one but I probably wont

like it. So yeah. Be patient with me please.  
  
Moonlight Jade


End file.
